


What's your problem?

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, i don't know now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 4 times Hector Dixon called John Watson to meet him, 1 time John Watson called Hector Dixon to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Guixon and Johnlock in here. Hope it will be accepted.

Nobody know that John Watson do have a brother, apart from Harry Watson.

As a matter of fact, twin brother.

John’s twin brother named was Ian Watson. But that was a long time ago, Now he used the alias that name is Hector Dixon. Like John, he was a soldier in his own field. Killing and fighting were normal for the Watson family. Even Harry had killed people in her own bad day. Maybe because it was gene inside them, their mom and dad were a killer and got killed when they were young. Thus, this make them become their parents. 

We’re not talking about this parent here. Just focus on the twin brother, shall we?

John and Ian (or Hector) were very close to each other when they were child and teenager. They played with each other, seeking for trouble together. Really, Harry always the one who cleaned up every mess their mess. What should she do, her brothers always like to make her have a headache.

Until one day, John had to go to Afghanistan.

***

(1st time)

John received an anonymous envelope in his room. Strange, he never receive things like that. He shook the letter, just in case if there was something in it. There was a key fall with the letter from the envelope. There’s even a map in this letter.

Bring this key to this place. We must talk  
IW

John almost groaned and laughed with this letter. He could thought of one person who have this mutual word. Yes, he never used signature, said that it was useless and bollocks anyway. But this attempt to make him anonymous was really ridiculous for him.

So John brought the key and and follows the trail in the map. It lead him to the abandoned house an the end of the street. A very isolated place, with huge pine tree and strong breeze with the dark cloud above him, this is one of the place you could call as haunted mansion.

Not for them, never them.

The house had been locked, but lucky for the Watson they found the key for it. After that, it had become their own sanctuary whenever they need to runaway. Weird, I know. But Watson never the normal family.

John unlocked the door and step inside him. He remember to close the door whenever they in the house. Rule number one when they enter the house. This is to prevent someone else to get in. The Watson hates it when there were outsider try to poke their own nose to them.

John went to the living room of the house. It’s a long trip since this house was freakin huge, one could get exhausted without finish to travel around this house. The Watson never care, they love this place. Favourite place for them.

As John arrived, he saw a young man sat on the huge chair, facing the cinder of this house. Shadow was move whenever the fire flicked their light by the movement of the wind. John shook his head, amused with this ‘greeting’. Seriously, this is not one of the scene in movie.

“What’s wrong, Ian? Tell me what now?” John cocked his eyebrow, walking towards his brother. He faced his twin brother, blocking the fire in front of him.

Ian smirked, teeth wide like a shark in the sea. Ian always make that expression for everything. This time no exception. He putted both of his hand and fixed his eye to John. “I heard you’re gonna go to Afghanistan. Why is that?” he asked with cold tone.

“I’m serving for Queen and country. Protecting people from dying there” John answered blandly.

“You could do that from here. Open a small clinic for normal people”

“You know how I hate that. I need action, adrenaline and...”

“IT’S DANGEROUS, BROTHER!!!!”

Ian stood up and screamed to John. His eye flared with anger, looking like he could just killed John straight away with this. He gritted his teeth, controlling himself from his only brother.

“I know how danger it would be for me, Ian” John replied softly. He hold Ian’s shoulder to ease him down.

“You could die”

“I almost die everyday”

“This one different. I will not be there for you”

“Ian...” John bowed, forcing Ian to sit back on the chair “I will be fine. You don’t have to worry about me”

“You could be kill at there”

“We all kill people, Ian. Even when were young, we kill the mob and the gangster behind the shadows” John reminded Ian they old time. 

“That time was different”

“I still kill people at there, Ian. I could self-defense myself. I can do this by my own”

“But...”

“This is my decision, Ian. You cannot change it”

“Why?” Ian croaked his voice “Why do you want to leave me?”

Silent around the house, letting the nature to watch over two boys who scare for the next event. A few moment after that, John sighed and said “I don’t know, Ian. It seems the perfect place for me”

Ian barked out his laughter “You said Afghanistan is a perfect place for you?”

“Yes!” John put on his stern place and continue “a perfect place for me to make amend for all my mistake. I could take and save people’s live at there, Ian. Just for the same reason, to fill up my selfish desire. I couldn’t do this at London”

Ian shook his head, disagree with John’s opinion “You could be doctor at day, killer at night. Be the good person in his own way. That’s what mom and dad told us”

It’s true. Before they leaved their child, they had taught them how to kill people. They said that it will be inevitable for them to take people’s life. To make sure them safe, Adam and Evelyn let them 'played’ with guns and knife. Their parent’s last word was ‘No good man can do just good thing only. Sometimes they have to do the opposite to save people’s life’

John turned his face, trying to regain his strength to speak the next word. “I can’t Ian. No matter what happen, I still go to Afghanistan”

“Fuck you!” Ian punched his brother to his face. He keeps punched John like a punching bag in their house “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck your life, you selfish bastard!” 

John let his brother attacked him, he knew Ian would mad at this decision. He must take whatever Ian do to him. This is John’s fault. 

When Ian done, he gripped his brother’s jacket and let the tears fall from his eyes. He whimpered silently “I don’t want to see you anymore...”

“Ian...” John’s hand wiped the tears from Ian’s eyes. Ian let his brother do this for him “I won’t be dead, I promise”

“Don’t call me when you are at Afghanistan. Seek me when you come home” Ian told John, then leave his twin brother alone in this room.

That’s the last time he saw Ian before he went to Afghanistan.


	2. 2nd

(2nd time)

After John got shot from Afghanistan and, things were all turned upside down. He got a psychosomatic lips, his left shoulder and left leg cannot do works properly anymore. He cannot be what he used to be. Now, John was no different with any other average people.

John sat alone in his room, the army pension was a temporary place to live. He need to find a flat to live. He could ask his sister to stay, but he doesn’t want to do it. Harry had a perfect life with Clara, he cannot just stumbled it and stay with them. It would be awkward.

Ian? Nah, he still haven’t contact him. Ian really have a dangerous temper. Once he mad, he always mad. This is why nobody could stand up with his brother. Make one mistake with him and his twin brother will payback the revenge on you. Don’t care if you’re older, Ian make sure everybody paid for it.

That was old time story. John wondered what happen to him. Harry told him that after John flew to Afghanistan, Ian went missing in a blink of an eye. He just left note that wrote ‘John was an idiot, I’ll prove him that I’m right’. Seriously, how childish his brother was.

Harry tried to find him, but Ian knows how to hide himself. A year before John was home, Harry received a picture of Ian with a note ‘I’m fine, Harry. You don’t have to look for me. I’m not ready yet’ . Respecting Ian’s wish, Harry didn’t search for him anymore.

Not John.

John did his best to find his brother. He had his own way, don’t you worry. He paid, he met, he threaten, he do whatever it takes to meet his dear brother. Ian said that John could find him when he return from the Middle East. Now, John was back and he will fulfill his promise with Ian.

It took around a few month after his return that he received an SMS from a block number. The message was only a map, with a red arrow to show him the destination. John was chuckled when he saw the picture of map inside it. Was he truly worry that John would lost in this big city? 

John took a cab and showed the map to the cabbie. An half of an hour later, he finally arrived to the exact place in the map. There was an abandoned warehouse, nobody around this place. Just like in his past, but at least it was evening right now. Not truly spooky for him.

John asked the cabbie to wait for him. Then he leave the vehicle and walked straight to the warehouse. The wind was really kind for him, it’s a good thing that mother nature except him. He was afraid that Ian’s rage will make the wind turn into storm right now. 

John opened the door and caught a sight of a man in black attire. Up and down, he was covered in black. Except for his hair, showing the golden silhouette that shine underneath the light. John rolled his eyes, Ian always being dramatic for him. Style and trend always matter for him, unlike John who always with his jumper and shirt.

“We meet again, brother dear” Ian smirked, the same smirk like usual. John never forget that white teeth, reminded him of toothpaste’s commercial. He and Harry used to tease about it with Ian, it just encourage Ian to brush his teeth every night. No wonder his teeth shine right now.

“Hello Ian” John greeted with a irritated voice.

Ian moved his right hand’s index finger, shaking his head with its movement. “Hector. It’s Hector Dixon now, Johnny-boy” Ian, or now Hector, pronounced his name with a tone of pride.

“Really? Where did you get that name? From a dead man?” John chortled with his own joke.

Hector pouted, feeling a bit hurt from his brother. But that’s them, always insulted with each other’s liking. It just tighten their bond with each other. “Why not, Ian Watson sound boring. My new name was cooler than that” he defended himself from his brother’s accuse.

“Why do you even changed your name?” John asked, he must be work as something secret that no one his real name must never be use.

“Guess what, John? I’m a hit-man now” Hector beamed as he announced his current work. His hand spread out, as if showing something (which is nothing at all).

When someone told you that they work as something similar with a killer, people will scare or disbelief with this. John was none of that. His reaction was just an applause for his dear brother. “Good for you, you got your job. I was afraid you don’t have any work with you. Now, you're officially are Hector Dixon” John put his sinister smile.

“How low you think of me, brother dear. No matter how much I despised work, I need a work to earn something. People said work with things you like. So, a killer then” Hector crossed his hand, replied back to his brother.

John was about to continue, but Hector saw his cane and confused “Why do you have a cane with you?”

Shit, this is not something John want to told Hector. He know how much Hector care for him as much of John truly concern about his brother. John just silent, looking the floor to avoid Hector’s attention.

Hector feels sorry for him, he walked closer to his brother. Hesitate for a while, Hector decided to hug John. It’s been a long time since they do this, last time he hugged his brother was when John almost lost his life in the dark alley to save his life.

“I got shot, then the limps came. I need the cane to walk properly, Hector” John said next to Hector’s ear. He let one of his hand hold Hector’s waist, hugging back his brother he truly care apart from Harry. These two people are the most important people for him.

Hector pulled himself back, hold both of John’s shoulder. “Is there anything I could help, John?”

John shook his head “Nada. You don’t have to worry about me. I could do this”

“Always the stubborn man for himself, my twin brother” Hector grinned, John was no different with him and Harry. Hardly the one to ask for help. Maybe this is why they avoid each other, just to make sure they don’t look weak and vulnerable with their siblings.

“Said pot kettle black” John ruffled Hector’s hair playfully.

“Cut it out!” Hector took John hand away from his hair “Leave my hair alone” he demanded.

“Like I care” then John attacked his brother’s hair as he pushed Hector down onto the floor. He sat on Hector’s body to hold him down and let his hand ruined Hector’s hair. Hector didn’t stop his brother, he just let out his curse and mock to his brother.

When John was done, he took his cane and stood back slowly. Hector helped him to stand up back. When they both stared to each other, John and Hector laughed loudly in the warehouse. It’s been a long time since they being like this.

“I miss us” John admitted.

“Me too”

Both of the Watson took their time in the warehouse, then went out together from this place into the cab that wait for them. The cabbie doesn't know anything, but he sense something radiated from them. Like two brothers who had lost each other, now they have met back. The cabbie just smiled, wondering who is this pair.


	3. 3rd

(3rd time)

John and Hector made a promise to not ignore with each other. They have given their own phone’s number just in case one of them need each other. They also did that to their big sister. Harry just divorced with Clara, she needs some support from them. If only Clara didn't know her ‘hobby’, Harry won’t have to be an alcoholic.

As John promised with both of them, he found a perfect a flat for him to stay. Not just that, John thought he just found a perfect flat-mate who could give him some excitement. John didn't expected to live with the consulting detective, but he was relieved that he’s not one of the ordinary people.

He knew that he just met Sherlock, John just cannot hold himself. There’s something about the tall man that made John want to stay with him. A night after their meeting, John just shot a cabbie named Jefferson Hope to save Sherlock from the poison pill.

That just decided, Sherlock Holmes is a great man for John. 

He admitted, after he met with Sherlock his life wasn’t be the domestic one. It’s a life with adrenaline for John. Like Mycroft said to him, he feel like he was in the battlefield with his younger brother. That’s what he craved then and now.

When they arrived the 221B after finished their dinner at the Chinese restaurant, John found a note that tapped on the refrigerator. A very messy handwriting but John could read very well. Before the detective found, John quickly snatched it and went to the main door.

Sherlock didn’t do anything, he just lying on the couch with his mind palace. Thank God for that, that man could strip you with his word and John wasn’t ready to show up his secret to him. It’s not comfortable to tell your old life when it is not one of the normal one.

‘You better get your ass over here or I’ll shoot your boy-friend’

Goddamit! Hector too? Out all of people who live in this world, even Hector thought that he and Sherlock are couple. They just met for God’s sake!

Underneath the handwriting there was a sketch of a hotel. John face-palmed his face, his brother never the one who wrote the place. He just prefer to draw it or show it. Sometimes, it just makes people confused where the heck are they with Hector.

This time, John didn’t took any cab. Instead he chose to walk by his own since he know where is this hotel. Plus, he just lost his psychosomatic limp. It’ll be shame if he didn't use it. Thanks to Sherlock, he could walk with his own now without the help of his cane.

It just a few block walk, then he saw a very posh hotel in front of his eyes. ‘Seriously?’ John asked himself in his mind. Hector was a weird brother for him. One time he turned dark and scary, the next he become classy and posh-y with his own way. He cannot stick with one personality.

He just about to step in until he saw his brother opened the door for him. “Johnny-boy, you've come!” he beamed with big smile on his face. Really, it just a dramatic appearance for John. Hector didn’t have to do this for him.

“Whoa, you don’t have to be this nice with me” John cocked his eyebrows.

“I’m not doing this for you, John. Just get here” Hector pulled John into the hotel. He pushed John onto the cushion in the lobby. Hector then sat next to John while his brother groaned for his push to there.

“Why the heck are you pushing me Hector?” John hissed.

Hector put a finger onto John’s mouth, shushing him immediately “Hush, John. I’m a hit-man. My target stay here. I need to kill him this night and I need to talk to you” Hector whispered him with a glint of joy in his eyes. It’s always the murder that intrigued Hector.

“What is it do you want to talk?” John leaned his body to the cushion and asked his brother.

Hector adjusted his jacket for a while then replied “About your association with Mr. Holmes”

“Oh God, not you too” John groaned with frustration.

Hector tilted his head, confused “What?”

“I just meet the older Holmes who made the start almost the exact word with you”

“You mean Mycroft?”

“How do you know?” John bewildered with Hector’s word. How did he know about him? 

“I followed you” Hector put his cute face, feeling not guilty with this.

“God, what is wrong with older brother this day? Can’t they just let their younger sibling alone” John pushed Hector away slightly, not too strong like the usual. They were in the hotel, both of them need to control their own attitude.

“I’m worry about you, okay. Suddenly there was a man approached you with public phone and a black car. Anyone will be shock with when their brother have been taken by an anonymous person” Hector patted John’s shoulder. His eye looks to John, then realized something missing.

“You walk without your cane?” Hector was astonished with this achievement.

“It’s Sherlock who help me. I might be a miserable old man with a limp if not because of him” John smiled and stared to his leg, feeling amaze and grateful for meet with Sherlock.

“You like him”

“Yes”

“You trust him, too”

“Yes, I trust Sherlock”

“You even care”

“That’s right”

Hector didn’t have any words to say. This is just weird for him. John have a trust issue, easy to be a likeable but it’s hard for him to like people. He acts like he care but sometimes, he never care of your bullshit. John have changed in just two days after he meet with this Sherlock Holmes.

“You really want to stay with him”

“God know how much I want that” John put a smile on his face, he feels like a teenager who just have something that they desire most.

“What will happen if he knows about your past? Your killing spree with me when we were young” Hector threw out the question that he need to know the answer from John.

John didn’t have answer for that, so Hector continued “He’s a detective, consult with the Scotland Yard. If he found some of the cold cases and solve it, he will find out that you are serial killer in your past. What will you do after that?”

“Let just not think about that” John pleaded to Hector. He knows about this, consider about any possibilities of future with Sherlock. But he just can’t help it. He want to stay, help Sherlock and protect him in any way he could. This man is one of the million.

Hector gave out his frustrated curse under his breath, then continue “If that man do anything to hurt you, I’ll make sure his life turn into hell”

John nodded “Don’t worry, Hector. I’ll be fine”

Hector kissed his brother’s forehead, giving some intimacy to assure John that he have his back. Then Hector leave him and followed a man in suit into the elevator. John leaved the hotel and went back to 221B, where Sherlock was in his own Mind Palace.


	4. 4

(4th time)

On the contrary what Sherlock thought, he didn’t go to Dublin with Sarah. It just accidental for him to know that Sarah was going to Dublin at the same time with him. They even used the same plane to go there. Just by by the moment they arrived the airport, they took different routes to go to their destination. Sarah to meet her sister while John to meet his brother.

John thought that Hector was getting insane. The first time they were in haunted mansion, then abandoned warehouse, then the posh hotel. Now? The fuckin Dublin! Where will Hector lead him next? The fuckin space?

It’s a good thing that this taxi have the GPS. For the first time ever, Hector did wrote a freakin address in his message. This is unusual for Hector, that man prefer to make riddles and tricks with him. Writing down the obvious address to him is not Hector. Maybe there’s something wrong with him in Dublin.

This time, it was cafe.

Now this is odd. Cafe is a very open surrounding. Not to mention it was public. Everybody could see and know what people do in the cafe. Hector is a secretive man, never the one who will tell you secret even if his life will be the bargain tool for it. Why cafe?

John saw a man with cappuccino in his hand. Still in his black attire and perfect-styled blonde haired (that’s what John think about his hair), Hector looked truly glum and sorrow, he was even sighed for a few times under his breath. Not to mention the dark circle around his eye. 

John took a seat in front of him and asked “Something wrong, Hector?”

Hector didn’t said anything, still sighed for a few times. His eyes only focused to the drink in his hand. He din’t even looked at John, not even making any retort or some cocky word with him. Hector really in his own mind.

John didn’t give up yet, he took both of Hector’s hand into his hand and asked the same thing “Tell me Hector, is there something wrong?”

Hector turned his face to John and asked “How many people you have date, John?”

“What?” John feels like he was misheard, but did Hector just asked him about his love-live, part of John that Hector didn’t want to know at all? The part where Hector usually said “Why must I love a stranger when I have you and Harry?”

“You have through a lot of relationship before, you must know how to accept them back, right?” Hector still asked the almost same question, but just getting weirder.

“Is there someone you like, Hector?” John was really pleased with this news. A sadistic, cruel man named Hector Dixon finally fall in love with someone else! Wow, this might be a Christmas for John. On a second thought, John feel pity with that person and Hector. Harry and Clara relationship have broken once Clara find out Harry’s secret. John hope this person will not ruin Hector’s heart.

“Kinda” just one word, but it’s enough to make Hector sighed in a dramatic way.

John felt something wrong in this picture. When someone talk about people they love, they will turn giddy or blush on their face. But Hector looks like he just witnessed the end of the world straight to his eyes. “Did you have a fight with that person?”

Hector chose to not answer, he just nodded his head instead.

"Ah, I see" John understand the situation now. Hector and his 'lover' somehow just fight. Maybe it was his 'lover's fault since Hector asked him how to accept them back. They might have a trouble crisis now but Hector seems want to stop this fight. Since the assassin have no idea about hearts and feelings, he need to find the closest expert. He can't asked Harry because of Clara's situation. The only person who left was John. But why Dublin?

"Before I help you, can I ask you one question?" John asked. 

"What?"

"Why Dublin? Why not London?" that really a big question for John since he received a message from Hector. Hector love London, his homeland. Dublin was never come to his mind at all. John still curious about Dublin even until now.

"He is in Dublin"

"Oh, it's a guy" that was first. He knows that Hector is bisexual, like Harry and him (although most people assume he was gay or straight, he was none of that). It just, from what he knows since he was a kid, Hector much more prefer woman's curve than man's muscle. Who is this mysterious man that caught Hector's stubborn heart?

"Yeah, it's a guy. Now, can you help me?" Hector really need John's help. He hates this feeling, guilty inside him even though it's not his fault at all. Still, the idea of him being sad and miserable made Hector not well. Plus, he already ask for his forgiveness. Hector know he could accept him back but, it's hard to do it. He afraid this thing will happen if he wasn't be careful.

"You want to accept him back?"

"Yes"

Let see, I don't know how can I help you for this. You know how much my dates ruin because of Sherlock. I tried my best to give you some advice" John cannot give a big hope for Hector. Even he had trouble to maintain a constant relationship. 

"It's okay"

"What did he do to you?" John want to know about this. Hector was a type of guy who hardly let you free when you make trouble, John really need to know the story behind this. When did Hector become merciful?

"He broke his promise" Hector answered, stirred the coffee with the spoon.

"What promise?"

Hector want to ignore this question, but John was a curious man. Once he want to know something, get ready to find a book of answer to solve his question. No wonder why John loves his life with Sherlock Holmes. That man could give him thousand new information for John.

"We suppose to have dinner last week. But he didn't come, late like usual. Maybe I have a big expectations for him. I really do. But he loves his work, his time with his colleagues. He's a workaholic. It just made me think whether he really loves me or not. Or maybe it just one-sided relationship. Or maybe I just don't deserve to be love" Hector spilled out his feelings to John. He cannot keep it anymore. 

John was supposed to comfort him back, but then a voice that John never heard suddenly interrupted him. 

"You are wrong, Hector"

A blonde-man with bang style on his hair with a face that almost similar Sherlock (what?) was standing next to him. He was wearing a white shirt with blue neck-tie and beige vest that matched with his beige trouser. He wrapped himself with black trench-coat, too. That stranger's eyes fixed only to Hector, as if nothing was matter for him except his twin. 

When Hector saw him, he stood up from his chair abruptly and made an attempt to run away. That man didn't let him, he gripped Hector's wrist immediately. He hold Hector on his place to prevent Hector from escape. 

"Let me go!" Hector tried wriggled his hand from the stranger.

"Not until you hear my words first" the stranger refused to do his word. 

John just watched the the event, sat on the chair while sipped his coffee. This is not his problem, he let them to solve it by themselves. This is not the part where John need to help Hector. He crossed his finger that this will not end badly. 

"Give me a chance, Hector. Please" the stranger softened his tone, hope that Hector would just stay for a while. He didn't care the people around him. He need to settle up the mistake he had done. It's been a week without this man and he thought he just created a Hell for himself. He cannot let Hector run from him anymore.

Hector stop moving, stood still on his spot. He didn't made any voice, letting his mouth sealed. He still do what he said even with doubt inside him.

"Will you sit back, Hector? For me, please" again, the stranger who looks like someone special to Hector pleaded him again. Wow, he must be desperate to get Hector back to him.

Hector sat back on the chair back in front of John. Whether he have become invisible or what, John let the situation flowed without him. He could just watched this or step out from the cafe so they have own privacy. But the look on Hector that want John to stay made the ex army-doctor didn't leave him.

The stranger knelt down next to Hector while held one of Hector's hand in his. The blonde-man spoke "I know I've made mistake with you. Most of the time, I keep doing my job but not paid any attention to you. You always forgive me, no matter how harsh it end up with you. I didn't realized my love for you until you leave me alone by myself. Now, I know how much you love me. I know how much I love you. I don't want to live without you anymore, Hector. I'm not the perfect lover for you to have, but I try my best to be one for you only. Please, just give me a chance for me to make up my mistake. I do whatever it takes, Hector. Just please, come back to me"

Hmm... this man is no romantic, but you could feel how much love he have for Hector, John thought of that in his mind.

The silence hanged around the cafe. John could feel the gaze from the customers in this cafe. He could feel how much the people want to know the end of this story. This, is really one of the scene in sappy love movie. Yet, this was so sweet for John to watch since it was about his big brother. Bonus if his brother declare his love with him. One of the epic day for John Watson. God, he couldn't wait to tell Harry about this. 

Hector's reaction? Well, he was startled with the stranger's sudden confession. John understand him. He used to make this kind of scene with his ex-girlfriend, until Sherlock barged in and make things worse. John waited impatiently, Hector need to spill his word or John will shove his hot coffee into his throat.

It feels like eternity for them both (same with the customers and barista in the cafe) until Hector voiced out his words

"You really meant it?"

"I do. I do love you, Hector. With all my heart"

Hector hesitated, scratched the back of his neck. He took his breath and smiled "Apologies accepted" 

That two simple word enough to make the stranger took Hector's face and kissed his lips immediately. 

If only the two of them notice, they could hear cheers at the backgrounds. There's even people who clapped their hands, happy for both of them. John saw some people who cried and some who were high-fived with their partner. If not because of Hector, John might think he was an addition in the new movie of love story.

When they finished, Hector saw the people's respond with their kiss. Feeling so embarrassed, he covered his face in his own gloved hand. Peter's attempt to make him okay doesn't make him okay at all. John was not even helping, he laughed to Hector maniacally. It was truly funny to see Hector's face.

"Come on, Hector. It's kinda sweet, anyway. We never see this kind of thing in everyday life" John calmed him down, but still giggled. He cannot hold himself, he like to see this part of Hector. Last time he was blushing, it was because of Harry caught Hector sang ACDC's song in the bathroom with air guitar. 

Hector, who was still blushing, pulled John's hand with him and lead them both to the outside of cafe. He cannot face this people, it's not himself to be the butt of the joke. He better get out from the cafe or someone who knows him saw this event. His dignity will be ruin if he stay here.

The stranger followed both of them. He didn't realized that there was somebody in front of Hector until his lover pulled the man with him. The blonde-haired stranger was a bit confused, the man that Hector pulled somehow shared a lot of resemblance with Hector. It's like they were twin (that's right, kiddo).

Hector stood out with John outside, gripped his collar and threatened him "Don't you dare to tell this to Harry"

"Okay" 

"I don't trust you"

"I know, brother" John patted Hector's shoulder. He just grinned like a Cheshire Cat, how can he stop it?

Hector want to continue, but the stranger hold his shoulder and asked him "Who is this?"

Hector really forgot to introduce both of them to each other. It's getting intense back then, so he just forgot about it. "Ah, Peter. This is my twin brother, John Watson. John, this is Peter Guillam. My..."

Hector stopped, he still to embarrass to admit in front of his twin brother. 

Peter smiled, understand why he was acting like that. "I'm his, what you call as, boyfriend" Peter introduced himself to John.

"So, you the man who crack my brother, huh?" John ask the rhetorical question to Peter.

Hector punched John's body, acting like he was mad but he wasn't. He covered his face with one of his hand while the other gripping to Peter's vest. John saw his hand and really, how can he stop smiling when his brother turn to be a cute person beneath the cruel man?

John turned his head to Peter and asked him "You really, really love my stupid brother?"

"Hey!" Hector didn't agree with that. John ignored him anyway.

Peter nodded with a happy smile on his face. His hand snake to Hector's waist and pulled John's brother closer to him. He pecked Hector's hair (which make Hector more blushing) and answered John back "I do love Hector. No man had made me like this except him"

"For a guy, you do have word to seduce my brother" John need to admit, he was impressed that Peter manage to turn Hector into this. Peter must be truly special for his brother, maybe he could give his blessing to him. After all, Hector really need someone to look after him aside from his family. John was not sure if he could help Hector forever. Peter might be the one who could for Hector.

Peter didn't expected that he would meet his lover's brother. Or to be more accurate, his lover's twin brother. He just want to solve his problem with Hector. But the sudden appearance of John Watson really unexpected. He was afraid that John would not let him with Hector because of his mistake with his brother. However, John seems to okay with his relationship with Hector. Maybe he was fine with this, Peter hope for this.

"Okay, now that you have solve your own problem, I think I'm no longer needed here" John think it's time for him to go. Hector might need his time with this Peter Guillam. He doesn't want to disturb or interrupt this couple, it's not his right. John could go sight-seeing after this.

John was about to turn his body and leave, until Peter said something interesting

"Mr. Watson, could you stay for a while. There's something I want you to witness"

John stopped and wait. What is this thing that Peter want him to see?

Peter took his breath, let go of Hector and facing next to the hit-man. His left hand rummaged into his pocket, sought for something small but important that was inside a small red box. When his hand found it, he knelt down (again) and opened the red box in front of Hector. There was a small golden ring that looks kinda fit for Hector's finger.

"I was late that time because I just found the perfect ring for you. I thought to propose you at that time, but it seems my plan backfired. Now that you accept me back, I want to ask you this: Will you marry me, Hector Dixon?"

Both of the twin brother gasped almost at the same time. Not just them, even the people around them stop walking when they saw a man just made a marriage proposal near the cafe. Wow, Peter is a really brave man for doing this in public. 

Hector could faint straight away if not because John support his back. Or else his head will hit the pavement. The hit-man was hoping this was a dream, but this really too good to be a dream. A very good dream. Yes, he used to hope but not this quick. Hector didn't thought not once that Peter will propose him quickly.

John, like Hector, was also surprised with this sudden news. Peter really have gut to take his brother as his spouse. As much surprised of him with this, he really happy for this. He knows that Hector will accept this.

Peter still waiting for Hector's answer. It's still early for this (for Hector), they just met and date more than a year. But Peter does not care for that. He fall in love with Hector at the first sight, he cannot just let him go after every attempt to make Hector his lover succeed. He need to prove Hector that he was serious with this relationship. 

"I... I... I..." Hector was completely stuttered. God knows he can't perform any words for this.

John pinched Hector's back, helping him to realize the reality world.

Hector glared to John, but then focused back to Peter. Peter's face was really adorable, almost like a puppy face for him. Especially when he looks like he was desire something (correction: desire for someone (which is himself)). Hector fixed his eye to Peter, then to the ring. This is really a big deal to think, but there is an answer for this.

"I don't think I can say no, then" Hector smiled and nodded. 

Peter really want to kiss Hector again, but Hector pushed Peter's face away from him "You already kiss me in there. I don't want another one now". Hector was still embarrassed with previous one. He doesn't want to turn his face into red for this, John would laugh him to dead. 

Peter was slightly disappointed. He want to express his feelings, but he need to understand Hector. At least, Hector agreed to be his husband. There will be plenty of time for him to take Hector with him in any way he want. That thought made Peter smirked a bit.

John have a 'not-good' feeling inside him. He doesn't want to think of it.

Hector let Peter to put on the ring to his left hand's ring finger. He cannot avoided this, Peter grabbed his left hand and quickly the ring was around his ring finger. Now, Hector had been branded by a man named Peter Guillam. 

"I'm happy for you, Hector!" John pulled Hector back into his hug. He was, really, really happy that Hector have someone to love him back. "I'm so happy" he almost sobbed when he said this word. Nothing is far more happier than seeing your own brother got propose by the man that his brother loves.

"Whoa John. Don't cry on me" Hector tried to soothe his brother. Sometimes, John could be really sentimental. 

"Sorry, I can't help it" John wiped out his tears and turn to 'stoic' John back. Control your damn feelings, John! said the inner side of John. 

When Hector had been released by John, he was then in Peter's big arm around him. Peter's chin on his head while his hand hold around his waist. Really, nobody want to give him a space at all? They were in public right now, there's no need to show affection here. 

"Now, will you excuse me Mr. Watson. I think I need to borrow you brother for a while" Peter asked for permission with a grin that followed with eyes that full with lust.

"I'm outta here" John raised both of his hand, quickly turned his body around to leave this love-bird. He ignore Hector's call to save him from Peter. Why would he? Hector loves Peter as much as Peter loves Hector. He really doesn't want to be part of this anymore.

John need to call Harry. She would love this new about Hector.


	5. (+1st)

(+1st time)

Peter and Hector had lived together once they were married. For you information, it's not even Hector's idea. He prefer to stay apart just in case something dangerous happen. What if their enemy go to their house and kill one of them? Still, Peter didn't have any of that. He wants Hector to stay with him and that's what he have. One thing people don't know about Peter that nobody knows, he really a very possessive man. 

It was middle of the night, Hector and Peter were having their sleep in their bed. They just came home from their own job. Hector was still an hired assassin while Peter was still with Mr. Smiley. Both of them were so tired, just fell onto the bed and let the sleep consume them. 

Then there was a phone-call from Hector's phone.

The ringtone was enough to make Hector woke up from his slumber. Hector was groaning, who the hell did just called him by the time everyone was sleeping? Please don't be someone who was his client. He really need to get his rest right now, no job at this time. When Hector took the phone on the night-stand, he looks onto the name that called him.

It was John Watson.

That caught Hector's eye immediately. John was never the person who called you in the middles of night. He always know and get the perfect time to call you. Unless it was something emergency, John will never bother you with his problems and troubles. There must be something wrong happen to his brother.

Hector sat up on the bed and answered John's call "What's wrong, John?"

"Meet me at the Angelo, now!" then John cut off the conversation and switch off the call.

That was fast. Hector stared to the phone as he was confused with John's behaviour for a while. He then get out from his bed and grabbed his shirt with the jacket near his chair. 

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as he woke up when he noticed that Hector wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Out. I need some air" Hector lied. He doesn't know, it just slipped out from his tongue smoothly. Something in his mind told him that there's no need for him to tell Peter about his brother in-law. He opened the door and head out from his room. As he was standing at the street, he flagged a cab and went to the Angelo.

It just only a quarter of an hour for him to arrive at the Angelo. Hector paid the cab and and quickly went into the Italian restaurant. He saw his brother, now with moustache, sat with a menu book in his hand. Somehow, he seems to try hide himself from someone else. Hector snatched the menu away from John and put it back onto the table. 

"Hey!" John snapped with Hector's way with him. He was surprised when someone took the book from him. He thought that it was 'him' but turns out it was Hector. That made him sighed with relief.

Hector placed his butt on the chair and asked John "Tell me"

"Tell you what?" John pretend to be stupid with Hector.

"Don't play with me, John. I know you're in trouble once I heard you. Now, what is it?" 

John's eye wandered to somewhere else. It's an habit for him. whenever he feel hesitated or guilty, John always look somewhere else first. Then he will talk about it. Once he regained his strength to tell Hector, he took his breath then said "First of all, Mary and I are break up"

"What? I thought she likes you" Hector knows that Mary Morstan like his twin brother, it just John still cannot forget his one true love (Hector teased him about if before 'he' left). Still, Mary had done her best to be his girl-friend. John felt guilty but appreciated with Mary. Then, he said to Mary that she accept her, which doesn't mean that he loves her but he could be her lover. Mary was fine with that. 

"I don't loves her, Hector. It feels wrong for me, I feel like I'm taking advantages on her. She deserves better" John told Hector the reason why he broke up with Mary. No matter how much Mary loves him, John can never give his heart to her as he already gave it to someone else. Someone who doesn't have heart at all.

"Okay, you and Mary are not together. That's it?" Hector doesn't feel like this is the news that John would tell him. It not exaggerated enough to be an emergency. John always broke up with woman. It's not a news for Hector anymore. There must be something bigger than that. His story with Mary were just side-news.

"Sherlock not dead and he's back" John said it without any emotion.

Hector tried to read John's face. It's a face of cold man with no heart, a man that have no emotion inside him. No sign of depression, rage or joy. Hector didn't know what to say with this fact. The fact that John told him his old friend is back, back from the dead. 

John continue his story as Hector didn't say anything "I was suppose to wait for Mary in the restaurant that she recommended this night. Then, I saw a man who looks like him. I thought it just my mind being hallucinated, still upset with the Fall. Then, he comes to me and greeted me like it was nothing at all. I was mad, not believed that he was Sherlock that..."

"You punched him in the face" Hector cut him off. He can guess that part.

"Yes, I punched him in the face. But then, he proves himself that he was Sherlock with his deduction. It's enough for me to trust him. Still, my emotion was not stable at that time. I ran out from there quickly and saw with Mary at the crossroad. I saw her with a guy..."

"She WHAT??" Hector rose up from his chair but John manages to hold him down.

"What are you doing, Hector? We're in public here" John hissed softly. His brother must not do any scene that make people will raise the question about them.

"I'm going to hunt Mary down and kill her! How dare she cheat on you!" Hector barked madly, Mary just cheat his brother with someone else while she was with him. This is unacceptable!.

"Calm down, Hector. Let's have a walk out there. I don't want people look at us" John could feel the customer's eye on them. He rather have no audiences when he talked with someone rather than received stranger's eye on him. It uncomfortable for John. The blogger dragged his brother away from the restaurant than walked at the street.

Hector was still fumed, but he followed his brother anyway. 

Before Hector anything out of his mind, John continued back where he stop "I don't mind that she is with someone else. At least that make me less guilty. She doesn't have to be with me anymore. I called Mary at there and broke up with her immediately . End up finely and..."

"And you end up at here, walking around in the midnight with me after you leave your ex-flatmate and ex-girlfriend and chatted with me about it. Why I feel not surprised at all?" Hector sounds like he was insulting John, but he wasn't. John never want someone to help him with his problem, he just need someone to hear about it. This is why John called Hector. Hector have been a good listener for him since they were a child eventhough his brother will scoff at him later.

"Yup, being a miserable old man with you in the middle of night" John chuckled with his own word.

"Don't you say old man. It feels like an insult for me" Hector pouted at him with this. He cannot accept that John think of himself that he is old. It's makes Hector think like that too. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" John didn't even care about that with Hector. 

"So, what now?" Hector stopped walking and leaned himself to one of the shop's wall. He crossed his arm and waited for an answer from his brother. John must have think of something for this.

John exhaled his breath, stood across his brother with his arm in his pocket and said "I don't know" John shrugged his shoulder and tilted his head.

"You don't know?"

"Well, I was thinking to stay with Harry for a few days but she was out of town now. You know her"

"Yeah, I know" Harry was one of the people who worked with Peter. For reason that Hector still can't accept it yet, Harry need to represent for Peter at place-that-Hector-and-John-didn't-want-to-know. Harry and Peter didn't tell most of it, said that it was top secret that no one shouldn't know any of it.

"Maybe I have to stay in Sarah"

"You want to sleep in your another ex-girlfriend's house?" John must be lose his mind or he have no good idea, Hector thought of that. No one would want to sleep at their ex's house. Dangerous and risky. It's either they will have a big fight or they will reunited again. If they're lucky, nothing will happen that night.

"Come on, Sarah just my friend. We have no strings attached at all"

"That's what I'm worry about. If the 'string' suddenly tie again, what then?"

"Don't be absurd, she and I don't like each other. Last time we had a date, she almost got killed by Chinese smuggler. That's the end of it" John tried to assure Hector that it will be okay for him to stay at Sarah's house. He knows that sounds stupid and he could just stay for a while with his brother, but John doesn't want that. He feels like he will invade his privacy with Peter. 

"I don't think so, John. It's already around 12 am and do you think that Sarah will open the door for you?" Hector gave another reason to John why he shouldn't stay at Sarah. Hector have none of that, he already promised himself that John will not stay at his ex's house. He still remember what happen to John when he did that a long time ago. Not a pleasant memory, I tell you.

"Yeah, you're right. I should stay in the hotel, then" John finally agreed with Hector. Hotel will be the only choice for him to get alone right now. 

"Or you could stay in 221B" a deep, low voice that John remember suddenly interrupted his conversation with Hector behind him.

John was about to flee, but Hector didn't let him go away. He pulled John backward and held both of John's shoulder, made him stay at the exact spot in front of the man who approached John out of the blue. John always run away from that man when he was still alive and now that he was back, Hector will not let him do that again. John Watson is a brave man, not the opposite!

"Hello, Sherlock" John greeted Sherlock without looking at his face. He still cannot grasp this news yet. Sherlock Holmes, the man who died because of his Fall from the St. Bart, just came back to him 3 years later? This must be a joke, no matter how much John want to return back to him.

The curly-haired man who proclaimed himself as Sherlock Holmes, the ex-consulting detective, voiced put his word with a sad tone to John "I'm sorry for all mistake I have done. I didn't know you were affected with me being left"

"Being dead, I recalled that" John scorned at him. 

"I did that for you. Three Moriarty's men will kill three person I care most if I still alive. And one of them is you, aside from Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I was dead just to dismantle Moriarty's web and save you"

"It must be fun for you, taking apart pieces by pieces of Moriarty's web alone by yourself" John still avoid Sherlock's gaze on him. 

"Don't you hear me what did I say? I did this to save you!" Sherlock tried to get near with John, but the man who looks alike with his best friend showed his gun next to John's body. His eye was sharpen onto Sherlock, like he was warning to Sherlock not to get closer to John. 

"I have none of that shit, Sherlock! You could at least let me in and help you!"

"The risk is high and I don't want to lose you!"

"And you paid it with me losing you?!"

"I can't let you die!" Sherlock fell on his knee and clutched John's jacket tightly. He was sobbing underneath John, letting his tears streamed from his eyes. "I can't... I don't... I..." Sherlock cannot form any sentence, he keeps stuttered for every times he want to say something to John.

John didn't know what to do, he was expecting for an argument from Sherlock. Not him crying on his knee. He glanced back to Hector, making an eye-contact to ask him what must he do that now. Hector tilted his head to Sherlock, saying that John need to comfort Sherlock.

Hector let go of John and let the ex-soldier knelt in front of Sherlock. His hand went to under Sherlock's arm and he help him to stand back on his feet. He wants to step back to Hector when Sherlock pulled him into his embrace. 

"I never have someone in my life, John. Until you come to me. You make me feel alive again when we're together. If you die, I'll die too. And I can't let that happen as I still need you. I'm can't function well without you, you're my conductor of light. I... I don't want to let you go anymore. Please, John. Forgive me..." Sherlock silently whimpered when he expressed everything he kept inside him for all this time. 

"Sherlock..." John cradled Sherlock's face in his hand "I've seen thousand peoples die in front of me. But none of them were people that I love most. I cried when my parents die, but when you did that to me, I lost my life. You give my life back when I met you. I'm still mad with you, but I'm also relieved to know that you're not dead yet. It might take times for us to make things like before, but I forgive you" John planted a quick kiss unconsciously and retreated back.

Sherlock was shocked at first, but he then pulled John back and kissed him deeply. His hand went to John's nape while the other covered around his waist. He had been fantasizing of this since their first meeting. Now that John had showed his desire towards him, Sherlock made a mental note that he wouldn't leave John anymore.

John let his arm around Sherlock, closing his eyes and started to enjoy this feeling. Not once he thought of this, John always assumed that Sherlock was asexual. Having no interest with sex and stuff. This is why John hold himself back. John was wrong all of this time about Sherlock's sexuality.

When both of them done, Sherlock touched John's forehead with his and confessed "I love you"

"I love you, too" John finally admitted his feelings to Sherlock. 

"Just the two of us, against the rest of the world" Sherlock grinned like a Cheshire Cat. The wound on his mouth that he got from John's punch didn't feel hurt anymore as he finally got John back to him. He'll make sure that John and him will be together till the end of life.

John chuckled softly beneath his breath, amused with his words but accepted it anyway. He always hope for that since he met Sherlock. 

"Let's go back home, John" Sherlock pulled John's hand with him and leaded them back to 221B Baker St, their old flat. 

John turned his head around to look for Hector. His brother was already long gone, John didn't realized that Hector leave him that fast. He smiled, then followed Sherlock's lead just like their old time.

Hector was hiding behind one of the closest alley. He got out from there and watched his brother with the man he loves most. Congratulations, John. You finally find your happiness, Hector applauded for John in his own mind. He took a cab, tell the cabbie his destination and go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Adios, amigo! Hope you can accept this :D


End file.
